Goodbye Kiss
by jareid90
Summary: Farkle is late for class, and in a hurry. Riarkle one shot. (also Maya, Farkle, and Riley friendship :D)


Farkle kisses Riley goodbye, but they aren't dating yet – college – dorms – co-ed – Riley lives with Maya, and Farkle is in a dorm close by too.

It was mid- semester of Riley, and Farkle's first year of college. Riley, Farkle, and Maya had all gotten into the same college. Of course Riley, and Maya were roommates, but Farkle wasn't that far away only a few doors down in the co-ed dorm rooms. Only difference is he didn't have a roommate so they pretty much were always in Farkle's room.

"Why are you two always in my dorm?" Farkle playfully whined while sitting next to Riley on his bed while Maya sat in the middle of the floor doodling.

Maya glances up at Farkle as Riley just randomly starts rocking with a smile "Because I live with that. Don't get me wrong shes great, but you balance it out."

Farkle peeked over at Riley a smile growing across his face. He was still hopelessly in love with her, but he was satisfied with how life was right now. Quickly looking away as he faced maya again. "She has to be way better then my roommate." While Raising her a eyebrow, and a slight smirk on her face Riley blinked at Farkle. She was sure it would be wonderful to live with Farkle just like it was to live with Maya. "You don't have a roommate though Farkle."

"I'm my own Roommate, and it's terrible. I thought about kicking myself out last week when I somehow managed to set a cup of ramen on fire. If it wasn't for you, and your study dates with me I might have burnt down the whole college." He bumped shoulders with Riley, but he voice was sweet, and full of embarrassment still hating how him a genius had almost set his microwave on fire.

Dropping her sketchbook Maya rolled her eyes at him with a smile to let him know she was semi-joking. "You are such a rich boy sometimes." She got up, and squished herself between both of them meeting eyes then they pulled away both focusing on Maya.

"Well not all of us have been cooking since we were two." Farkle stuck out his tongue at Maya, and poked her cheek before sliding down on to the floor. Placing his feet on top of Riley's while he stared up at both girl's.

"And not all of us might be late for class if we don't start to get moving." Riley gestured to the clock as Maya threw his own pillow at him for poking her cheek. He dodged the pillow moving his head where Riley pointed. He found it so weird how even though he loved school he would still rather stay in his dingy dorm room with these two dorks over going to class. Slipping his feet off of Riley's he grabbed his shoes from under his bed, and started to put them on. "Are you two just going to stay in here?"

Maya, and Riley nodded at the same time as Farkle just laughed at them. Maya scoffed "What, you know we are just going to end up in here again as soon as you get done, and also you doomed yourself once you gave us our own keys." Maya just shrugged while Riley reached over grabbing Farkle's backpack for him.

When she got a hold of it she sat it in her lap while waiting for him to notice.

"Yeah also you have the coffee maker." Riley added as Maya made a small mmm noise letting Riley know she was know imagine drinking a cup.

He stood up starting to grab a few more things around his room "It's good to know I'm only good for coffee." Both girls knew he was joking, but Maya couldn't help herself. "Oh yeah that is totally the only reason I come over here. You caught me." Making Farkle turn around to give her a silly glare as Riley smile brightly at the two.

"The coffee is just a bonus for me on top of all the time I get to spend with you two." Making grossed out noises Maya fell back on to Farkle's bed making all three of them burst into laughter. She rarely said it out loud, but there was no where else she'd rather be.

Standing up Riley was already holding out Farkle's bag knowing it is what he would go for next. She watched him as he turned to grab it then his eye caught hers before he finally saw the back pack in her hands. "Just wanted to help since you are running late."

The smile on her face made his heart race as he reached out to grab it "Thanks Riley." Maybe it was how he was focused on getting to class, or maybe the way her brown eyes seem to be lit up as she stood there to help him get ready. Before he even realized he had placed a soft peck on Riley's lips. He then proceeded to grab the bag while backing up slowly his whole brain turned to mush. The room had grown so quiet the only sound was Farkle trying to find the door knob with his hand behind his back. His eyes still locked on Riley as he finally got a few words out. "Late...Class..Gotta...Go" Getting the door open Farkle quickly exited .

Maya had a huge grin on her face as was now sitting up a look of amusement on her face "You just got kissed by Farkle, and as I can tell by your face you didn't hate it!" StilL standing Riley twirled to face Maya, and she could tell she was blushing by how hot her cheeks felt. "And he didn't miss this time. He's grown up so fast." Maya let out a few small playful sniffles as Riley cleared her throat blinking at Maya.

"I...I...I didn't hate it, but I mean it's Farkle. What if he ju..." Maya grabbed Riley's hand tugging it to get her full attention, and to stop her from talking. "Exactly he's Farkle, and That boy has been in love with you for a very long time. I know he loves us equally, but it hasn't been the same in quite sometime. You have loved him differently too, and I've been waiting for so long for this so you two are not going to be allowed to just act like it didn't happen. Even if I have to block you both in somewhere."

Just as Riley was about to answer the door flew back open making the girl's jump. Maya dropped Riley's hand as they both laid their eyes on Farkle. In the five minutes he had been it gone it looked like he had stressed himself out. Maya shifted her eyes between the two before backing a up a little bit to give them space, but there was no way she was leaving that room.

"Farkle I..."It felt like room was closing in around her as Farkle dropped his bag to the floor without saying a word. His eyes were happy, and the way he was walking towards her slowly made her only see him for the time being. Her mind taking in each inch of his face as he came closer. She loved how refined his chin was, and even though he had changed a lot physically over the years he still was Farkle. Feeling her heart in her throat she swallowed hard , and she didn't noticed she had been backing up until she bumped into Farkle's dresser.

Their bodies pressed against each other both of them staring in to each others eyes almost as if they were searching for something. Farkle put his hands on both sides of her face tangling his fingers in her loose hairs. The feeling of Farkle's fingers across her skin made it tingle as her heart thump loud enough she was pretty sure Farkle would hear it. As Farkle started to lean in Riley responded by tilting her head then when his lips crashed in to hers it felt like a million butterflies were alive in her stomach. The kiss was soft, but Firm as so many held back feelings came through it. They both stopped as they smiled then Farkle pulled her in again the kiss being a little deeper this time. It was something neither of them knew they wanted that badly until they were actually kissing each other.

They both finally stopped when they heard Maya clear her throat both of them turning at the same time "That was both beautiful, and disgusting at the same time. I'm glad you guys finally kissed though. It was about time." A huge approving smile on her face as she got up to grab her sketchbook. When she got a hold of it she gestured at the two. "Can you stand where I can see your faces a little better?" They both just automatically did it without questioning her.

"What about class Farkle?" Riley spoke softly as she slipped her hand in to Farkle's. He closed his hand around Riley's loving the feeling of how perfect it fit. "It's just one day, and I really don't want to leave."

He cleared his throat While nervously chuckling. "Would you mind if I started kissing you goodbye more often?" Biting her lip Riley nodded her head "You can kiss me anytime you want"

He couldn't help, but pull her in again giving her another kiss this time it was just another quick peck, but it still made his heart race. "Oh I plan too as long as you want me too." He then happily pulled her into his arms wrapping them around her waist . They both glanced down at Maya who stopped for a moment giving them both a soft smile as she spoke"You both gross me out, but I love you guys very much." before going back to drawing. In that moment all three knew that this was always meant to happen, and they all couldn't wait too see what the future had in store for them.


End file.
